kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: In The Heart Of The Celestial Realm
Kingdom Hearts: In The Heart Of The Celestial Realm is the working title for a new story by Mister C F/ (Carl F.). It is released on PS4 and N.Switch. it is the few of the Japanese titles with formal words and sentences, rather than Romaji. (Not Into Za Haruto Obu Da Seresutiaru Reerumu!.) Story It takes 8,000 years after Kingdom Hearts III (3,000 years after The Celestial Conquest, prequel to ITHOCTR), here comes two new Keyblade Warriors, Fulmen (Fulminare) and Sanguia along with Tempus and Umbrina, male and female Keyblade keepers. They are appointed by the military strongman jarl and good "dictator", Keyblade Guardian, strong, benevolent leader Formynder who leads war and battle against the ruthless strongman Keyblade Master and dictator Sinecor. The five Keyblade Warriors follow Formynder's strict orders to protect the innocent from darkness, harm and chaos. There is a prisoner named Sanguia who defied Sinecor's Keyblade Lecture whom he imprisoned her. Sanguia escapes with help of her friends and goes to Yen Sid's place to talk with Cosmos and Materia. Yen Sid lets Sanguia find Fulmen, Umbrina and Tempus to team up. It's up to one of the five keyblade warriors to side with Warriors of Cosmos and Materia. Teacher Lumina's students are dispatched in Disney Worlds and FF worlds. Meanwhile, but... there is something wrong that half of her students were consumed in darkness in Dark Margin, and she fears that there will be Xehanort Virus. Features... This new games replaces all KH Characters, especially Sora, Kairi, Riku with new ones. The Disney Villains and Antagonists team up with Final Fantasy Villains and Antagonists to plan chaos with Evil Priestess, it's up to Materia and Cosmos' Warriors Of Light to thwart it. Gameplay The character starts at 3000 HP you can reach 500 to 700 thousand HP. You can control one of the four protagonists to switch (Fulmen, Chronus, Sanguia and Umbrina.). However, this is not the case as it was revamped in 2018 where you can control one of the 3 protagonists, with 12 party members. There is too Attraction Flow, Links, Summons that can be for its shelves and sleeves. This gameplay will take 50-90 hours depending on difficulty. Enemies have now substantially increased HP, the superboss has 8-200 million HP. Players can reach level up to 500 and beyond. Fulmen has Thunder-Earth Affinity, Sanguia has Nil-Flower Affinity, Umbrae has Darkness-Illusion Affinity and Tempus has Time-Blizzard Affinity. There are two exclusive features that Sanguia can wear a shield and Fulmen can yield two Keyblades at once. Also Umbrina can wield offhand Rod like Donald's and Chronus can wield books like Zexion's. Each character has differences (Fulmen has tough STR, DEF and HP, Sanguia has high MAG, Umbrina has high SPR and Chronus has fast attacks like Ventus'), Lumen uses holy based attacks, she can hairbend attacks like in Bayonetta's or Millia Rage's, and lesser known Rapunzel's/ The returning elements are Limits, Link Points, Command Styles, Reaction Commands, Dream Drop Points, Board Games. New elements that are quests (similar to Objectives in KH 0.2 Fragmentary Passage), and customization for different characters. There are Dream Eaters too and Dream Nightmares. There is a new type of enemy of angelic beings similart to Bayonetta. As seen in Crystal Arch. Starting a new mode will give players Premium Crystals (based on their levels for reset) to maintain items, recipes and accessories. This is yet to be available on Steam OR Battlenet (If there is a DLC Crossover with Overwatch and Diablo; yet there are still no plans yet.) One of the five Keyblade wielders combine command style from KH:BBS, two-party or more command style from KH 0.2 to team up very powerful attacks. The more difficult time to pull off, the more team and the more powerful attacks as it gets. With two dream eaters, the combo will be even deadlier than without any dream eater. The five Keyblade Warriors will now use Awakening skill attacks from Command Styles but it can consume Colored, Elemental, Clear, Energy, Matter Cubes to execute it. The 2nd awakening can cost more but it will be more devastating than first awakening. Designs All female characters of Final Fantasy and Square Enix, are given approriate, clean and decent designs to fit E10 Rating for younger audiences. Kuja has been redesigned completely. There are dnew esigns of Akira Toriyama which there was CGI colored anime, with realistic and detailed look from Dragon Quest but less from Dragonball. For example, Reinhardt has been given a realistic Akira-Toriyama redesign. The Spirit of the Celestial Realm's face is Akira Toriyama's but 5 Keyblade Warriors are designed by Tetsuya Nomura. One of the 5 main protagonists are assisted by Heroes of Cosmos to support him/her. Trailers D23 E3 2018 trailer: The trailer is shown where 5 Keyblade warriors had a meeting with Yen Sid, Materia and Cosmos. The next scene is where 5 Keyblade Warriors take a journey with Queen Elinor. Another scene is where 5 Keyblade Warriors are fighting Heartless, Nobodies, Nightmares and Unversed in Riley's Mind, the Inside Out inspired world. The next scene is that in Monsters Inc. inspired world where Hardscrabble sees two girls as humans and two men and a girl in monster form; she instructs Lumina to be a strict teacher to track with Heartless and evil spirits. Another scene in Cave Realm of Battlesaurs where Reptillus Maximus D23 E3 2019 trailer: The trailer is shown in a footage where Tempus, Lumina, Umbra, Fulmen and Sanguia engage combat in Daybreak Town, then Traverse Town and then Twilight Town. Another scene in Monsters Inc. based world, is that Infernum monster (the evil entity similar to that from Bayonetta 3's trailer exclusively from Nintendo) takes the soul of Dean Hardscrabble away as she pushes Fulmen's comrades from being eaten by evil spirit who wants to snatch someone's soul, similar to Jeanne saving Cereza from being eaten by Infernal Beast in Bayonetta 2, Lumena thinks she must tell Fulmen to bring back Hardscrabble's soul, the other Keyblade Warriors are dismayed with lifeless body of Hardscrabble. Another scene is where Paddra is taken hostage by Frollo, thus angering Phoebus, then Garland summons new Heartless. The five warriors and two dream eaters fight angel-like and demon-like monsters from similarity to Bayonetta. In newly rebuild Land of Departure where Fulmen mentions of Riku. The next trailer where five Keyblade Warriors and two dream Eaters engage in combat against Heartless, Nightmares, Unversed and Nobodies. The scene also reveals where the Lady Xehanort will dominate the Universe and Warriors of Light to fight against her, then she summons Chaos and Spiritus. Another scene shows where Yen Sid meets Materia and Cosmos to find five Keyblade Warriors are planning to find fragments of the Celestial Realm, to reveal Sanctus Tria. Another scene is where five Keyblade Warriors are in Space Paranoids and then The Grid to find out the superbug trojan Virus has gone hayware to spawn more Heartless, Unversed, Nightmares and Nobodies. Then a final scene is where FF villains are in Realm of Darkness, save for Jecht, Kuja and Golbez who are traitors of Warriors of Chaos and Spiritus to defect to the side of Cosmos and Materia, then it ends with 2019 In development. E3 202X Trailer The trailer starts at Arendelle where Fulmen/Lumina/Umbra with their Final Fantasy Warriors fight Heartless, Nightmares, Nobodies, Unversed. The next scene is in Tangled place where Fulmen's warriors are seeing new threat. Another scene is where they fight monsters created by FF and KH Villains in La Cite Cloches. Keybladers' adventurers journey to place in Brave. The next scene is Zootopia, Fransokyo, Enchanted Dominion, Dwarf Woodlands, Treasure Planet, Monsters University, Space Paranoids, The Grid, places in FFI to FFXV. The final scene is where Cosmos and Materia have to battle with Xehanort and Dark Empress. The trailer ends with release date what is expected in second half of 2019. Difficulty *'Beginner Mode' - Player deals double damage to enemies and receive half damage from enemies. HP prizes are doubled. The secret movie may be accessible if you get 10 Cosmic Glyphs. Risky Forecast is extremely rare. *'Standard Mode' - Player's damage to enemy and damage from enemy and HP prizes are normal. Must complete either Journals of the Celestial Realm or 7 Cosmic Glyphs for a secret movie. *'Proud Mode' - Must complete Standard Mode. Player's damage to enemy is 3/4 of the damage from enemy is 1.5x, HP Prize and Munny Prize is 3/4 of the amount, Enemies have +25% more HP than Standard. Complete the Final Episode or 5 Cosmic Glyphs for a secret movie. Enemies have some resistance to some elements. Enemies drop items slightly often. Player has 0.75 HP modifier. *'Critical Mode' - Must complete Proud Mode. Player's damage to enemy, HP Prize and Munny Prize are 1/2 of the amount, damage taken from the enemy is 2x. Enemies have +50% more HP than Standard Mode, but additively +25% more than Proud Mode. Complete the Final Episode to get a secret movie ending. Enemies drop items far more often. Player has 0.66 HP modifier. *'(NEW Mode) Hell Mode' - Must complete Critical Mode. Same as Critical Mode, except player's HP modifier is 0.5. Characters Keyblade Listings *Crimson Hearts (Sanguia Starts with it, +3 STR, 5 MAG, Critical Hit 20%, Reality Shift 5%) (Sanguia Only) Auto-Shell *Divine Bell (Finish La Cité des Cloches, +7 STR, +10 MAG, Critical Hit 20%, Reality Shift 5%) MP Haste Ability *Four-In-One (Finish Country Of THe Musketeers, 10 STR, +12 MAG) Combo Finisher Ability *Melodium (Finish Symphony of Sorcery, +12 STR, +14 ATK) MP Turbo *Circus Of Amusement (Finish Prankster's Paradise, +8 STR, +8 Mag) Rage *Crimson Dragon (Finish The Land Of The Dragons, +6 STR, +6 MAG) Absorb *Mystic Spellbinder (Finish The City of Corona, +6 STR, +12 MAG) Absorb *No One Left Behind (Finish The Monsters' University, +9 STR, +10 MAG) Critical *Dreamworld (Finish The Castle of Dreams, +9 STR, +10 MAG) Shell *Seven Virtues (Finish Dwarf Woodlands, +14 STR, +3 MAG) one of the seven benificial auto abilities *A Rose Of Spiritual Thorns (Finish Enchanted Dominion, +15 STR) Damage *Heaven Within (Finish The Crystal Arch, 30 STR, 30 MAG) Auto-Regen Shield Listings *Crimson Shield (Sanguia Starts with it, 1 DEF, 3 SPR) (Sanguia Only) *Orchestram (Finish Symphony of Sorcery, +2 DEF, +4 SPR) (Sanguia Only) *Twosome (Finish Country Of The Musketeers visit boss rematch only,, 3 DEF, +5 SPR) (Sanguia Only) *Holy Protection (Finish La Cité des Cloches second visit, +3 DEF, +5 SPR) (Sanguia Only) *Ferris Guard (Finish Prankster's Paradise second visit boss rematch only, +2 DEF, +2 SPR) (Sanguia Only) *Azure Turtle Bulwark (Finish The Land Of The Dragons second visit, +2 DEF, +2 SPR) (Sanguia Only) World Forms * Arendelle ** These characters are seen wearing KH winter costume as seen in winter-covered Daybreak Town, Twilight Town * The Carribean ** Fulmen - Blue soldier captain ** Lumina - Marie Antionette Dress * Nightmare Before Christmas ** Fulmen - Demon Form ** Lumina - Gothic Strict Teacher costume ** Umbrae - False Nun outfit ** Sanguia - Witch Outfit ** Tempus - Warlock Outfit * Monsters Inc. ** Fulmen - Monster form with brown-orange fur, with rhino horns, thicker eyebrows and monster horns with a tail was later removed in popular demand (his design is roughly based on Gunmar, Aargh and Bular from Monster Hunters) ** Lumina - Complete angel form like Aurel's with dress similar to Hardscrabble's ** Umbrae - human form with cloth similar to Boo's, except it's dark violet ** Sanguia - A pink monster form with three eyes ** Tempus - semi-Monster and demi-human form with slime form * Crystal Arch ** Fulmen - Barbarian outift ** Lumina - Crusader outfit ** Umbrae - Necromancer outfit ** Sanguia - Warlock outfit ** Tempus - Witch doctor outfit * The Grid/Space Paranoids ** Fulmen - Blue Light/Yellow Light ** Lumina - Red/White Light ** Umbrae - Purple Shades of Light ** Sanguia - Dark Pink Light with Pink Light and White Light ** Tempus - Light Blue Light with shades of green * Toy Story ** Fulmen - Toy form with Maximus Reptilius' armor ** Lumina - Toy Form ** Umbrae - Doll form ** Sanguia - Doll Form ** Tempus - Toy Panda Form * Atlantica ** Fulmen - Merman Form MKII ** Lumina - Jellyfish form ** Umbrae - Siren Form ** Sanguia - ? ** Tempus - Blowfish Form * Land of Pride ** Fulmen - Lion with blue and yellow mane ** Lumina - with white wig ** Umbrae - with purple wig ** Sanguia - Gray wig ** Tempus - Sky blue mane Category:Fanfiction Category:Fangames Category:C-Fanboy-1989